Please, Service Me
by The Token
Summary: A snowstorm overtakes Domino City yet the fires of nature are still ever present. ONE-SHOT.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

One-Shot

Please, Service Me

"_Ya_ _salam_..." Isis quietly drawled as she continued to view the television screen before her. All of the news channels were currently covering the growing blizzard outside.

The meteorologists had all been warning the city of the heavy snowfall blowing north of Tokyo with Domino City clearly in its path. The city had been accustomed to receiving the wrath of winter time and they had excused the warnings till the night before. When Isis had awoken this day she had been shocked to find her car buried in a mountain of snow along with the streets. She had soon after received a call from both of her brothers. Odion called from Tokyo where he and his newly acquired wife now resided, talking of their bad weather and how he saw the news of the impending hit on Domino. After telling him she was fine and convincing him for the next hour he didn't need to drive up, for not only his safety but her sanity, he was finally at ease enough to hang up the phone.

Malik had called next. He lived forty minutes from Isis in the heart of Domino's nightlife with Ryou, Bakura, and Marik. He was checking in to make sure all was well and if she needed anything. She wasn't surprised by the call considering her baby brother didn't like that she lived alone. He had even tried to get her to move in with him and his company, but she denied the invitation based on the grounds of living with Bakura and Marik. It just wasn't going to happen. After an hour of convincing him all was well, she finally set her phone aside and went to getting her fire place going.

Now she sat in the living room, the screeching wind outdoing the TV in an unofficial sound competition. She eventually turned off the TV and moved to the window, watching Father Winter's vengeance against Domino taking place. He scratched his nails along Isis' windows and banged on her door. His whipping white hair marred the human's view from even an inch before them. A shiver ran down her spine from the literal white view outside her living room window. For anyone to be a part of such a storm would be suicide or stupidity.

Isis moved into her kitchen taking up her tea and sipping it thoughtfully as she continued to stare out the window. Blinking she thought that was the reason for her lights fluttering. Keeping her sapphires wide-open she found the lights were indeed fluttering on and off. Eventually she heard a small fizzling noise and the kitchen went dark, feeling colder than usual. She moved back into the now romantically lit living room, thanks to the fireplace, and found her whole block was pitch-black. She looked as far as her eyes would carry and could see that much of the area was black.

She carefully moved upstairs to find her cell-phone and used the newly downloaded weather application Malik had shown her. Sure enough power-outages were quickly being reported in from residents all over the city along with reports of down power lines and an increase in sleet along with the snow. Scrolling down the page Isis was interrupted when her phone suddenly buzzed heavy in her hand.

"Malik?"

"Isis, are you okay? Our power just went out."

"Yes, I'm fine." Isis moved into the hall to the closet there and began rummaging through her many pillar candles.

"Marik and I are coming to get you."

"Malik, I'm fine and I forbid you to leave your home. It's much too dangerous."

"Yes _UMM_," Malik chided as some pre-teen would. "But expect me to call later. If you don't answer, I can't be held responsible for trying to save your life."

Gathering many of the large cream colored candles in her arms she gave a long sigh, "But of course Malik. Stay warm and safe. _Sayounara_." She hung up the smart-phone and placed it in the pocket of her pajama bottoms. She moved back into her room and set the candles up before moving into the bathroom to do the same. She lit them one by one and set her sink to drip in worry of the pipes freezing. She went back into the closet and grabbed more to place in the kitchen downstairs.

While rustling through her candles she heard a noise; something that alluded to the front door opening. She assumed it was the bad winds outside and continued on. She then heard another noise but this time it came from the living room. Isis knew she was losing it now. Perhaps Malik's worry of her being alone was playing tricks on her mind. To placate any brewing madness she descended the stairs and slowly peered into the living room to find it the way she left it: empty. Giving a small sigh she ignored her paranoia and turned around to come face to face with an unknown visitor. On instinct she swung her very large cream pillar candle towards the person.

"Isis-!" Yami was able to grab the wrist holding the decoration made weapon and used his other free hand to grab her other arm to keep her grounded.

Isis dropped the candle to the floor and held her beating heart. "Atem! _Ya_ _salam_! What are you-"

"I apologize for the intrusion," he quickly cut in. His voice held an air of foreshadowing and even his eyes held intent. The ex-pharaoh reached down picking up the candle and handed it as somewhat of a peace offering. "When we lost power at the shop I worried that perhaps you weren't safe. I came immediately to make sure you were okay."

Did Isis appear that helpless? Irritation of being seen as some poor damsel caused her to frown but she took the candle in a sweet manner. "I appreciate the kindness Atem, however I am fine. I assure you...as well as the rest of Domino."

Yami raised a brow but simply ignored the ending mumbled. He followed Isis into the kitchen where she lit her final candle. "How long has your power been out?"

"Not very long." Isis delicately relocated the candle to her kitchen table. Glancing up at Atem she found herself ensnared by the glowing eyes of her hero or maybe even...she didn't want to dwell on negative things. "I should be fine, in-fact, I will be Atem. How did you get here?"

Yami didn't pretend to notice the shift in Isis' personality. His head cocked to one side, thoroughly assessing her intentions. She stood her ground before fidgeting slightly, giving away her discomfort of the situation. "Is something bothering you?"

"I would be lying if I proposed otherwise." She moved through the kitchen, gathering her dishes where the cold tea now sat. "I have a fear you walked here; driving would be suicide."

"Walking seemed the same once I began my travels." He heard as the dishes clattered against one another as they slipped from her petite hands, hard into the sink. "Isis-"

"You walked Atem?" The question was asked in a normal tone and she even had the audacity to face him, appearing okay. Pleasant even. When he nodded she swallowed slowly before once more putting her back to him, "You shouldn't have..."

"Why...?" His tone left an allure of mystery.

"It's simply not safe." Quickly she moved out of the kitchen, feeling rude for not properly hosting Yami and abandoning him. But she needed space made between them. However she could feel him hot on her heels. She considered heading upstairs but she could easily feel the house growing colder. It was safer to stay in the living room. At least there she had warmth and light. However, in that light Yami would appear...she halted such thoughts.

Yami stood in the doorway, watching as she took a hesitant seat upon the couch. Isis readjusted herself upon the cushions and glanced up at her quiet out of place guest. "Atem, are you to join me?"

The ex-Pharaoh hesitated mid-thought and brought his hands down by his sides. Relaxing his stance he watched as she visibly stiffened and his eyes did not give away what he discovered. "Perhaps I should take my leave."

"No!" Instantly the inner caretaker cried out from the depths of its host. "Please, I would not be able forgive myself if you were to leave in such conditions. It is only by chance you made it here unscathed Atem."

"You are simply two blocks away Isis. The journey was not as tortuous as you might suspect."

Glancing out the window Isis believed the weather had worsened and despite her reservations on the matter she would not allow another to hurt just because of her insecurities. "I still wish for you to stay."

"Stay? A while or maybe spend the night?"

The last few words caused a chill to go down Isis' spine and she instinctively reached from the throw, wrapping herself in it. Feigning coldness she gave a nod. "Yes."

Immediately he knew what she was referring too and gave a solemn nod. Slowly he went to remove his coat and hung it up gingerly on the hook. Unwrapping himself from his scarf it joined his coat and he stashed the warm wool mittens away in the pockets of his garment. Gingerly he made his way over to Isis and her eyes veered to his approaching form. Danger. That was all she saw. Danger wrapped snuggly in a higher wider-collared black and deep purple striped sweater. She knew the material was rich; luxurious against the skin and warm for the body's core. Cashmere was truly a gift received by not only the receiver but the giver. At least in this case.

Yami paused momentarily when he caught Isis eyeing the sweater with interest. He looked down at his black jeans and boots, wondering if she even knew they were present. Present. He gave a small smile, "I thank you again Isis. Aibou was right, cashmere is a wonderful fabric."

"Indeed it is Atem." Her tone betrayed her and she shifted on the couch, looking for something to do other than look at him. "I hope it has been keeping you warm."

"On many occasions it has." Carefully not to rumple the woman further, he took purchase on the couch. He sat on the far end, resting against the arm of the couch. There he became as still as a statue. Never moving, not speaking, and allowing his breaths to be silent. Isis eventually took notice of this and moved off the couch in order to assess the fire. At this time Yami felt the need to make conversation. "Does it require more wood?"

"Soon it will."

Rather than wait for a request he rose regally and exited the room to where he knew Isis kept her stash of fire wood. He returned from the basement roughly nine minutes late, Isis counted, and sat next to her. Placing the logs in they watched the fire shift, crackling and hissing as air was released from the wood. She took to poking the needed embers while he continued adding food for the fiery beast. Eventually no more was needed and Yami stored it away in an out of the way section by the fireplace. Isis placed her poker back with the other fireplace tools and sat back on her bottom Indian style.

Out of the corner of his vision he witnessed the throw melt from her shoulders and pool to the floor. He hadn't taken into account Isis' appearance until this moment. Glowing heat radiated off her skin, giving the fire its light. Her revealed shoulders and arms danced with the fire in homage of its gift of heat and her collar bone flexed with its comforts. The T-shirt was smaller than he expected her to own, but from closer inspection he found it indeed was not hers, but that of Malik's. He wasn't sure how he knew since there was nothing to give away but he chopped it up to the fact her midriff was indeed visible.

She caught his gaze and he allowed it to linger, being blatant with what had transpired, before looking down at his boots unlacing them. Setting them by the wood he trailed his eyes up past black slipper covered feet and eyed the green plaid flannel pants with interest. As if her stilts noticed they shifted and lengthened out before her on display. He followed the length up before trailing back down again. Suddenly they shifted again by flipping over. Yami followed over the calves, sought out the thighs, before thoroughly enjoying the view of her bottom. As beautiful as he found Asian women they would never be able to take shape like his beloved Egyptian ladies.

"Atem, it appears the storm his becoming more violent." Isis looked over her shoulder and found ruby eyes glowing in a light haze of bullion. His skin was ethereal in fire light as was his eyes, especially with the purple and black of his shirt standing stark against his skin. His legs were crossed with his left hand resting in the space while his right hand allowed him to lean back comfortably, eyeing Isis in more way than one.

"So it seems."

Isis quickly returned to the duties of checking the weather on her phone and in the process found a text from her brother. She quickly replied in fear of if she waited too long he would get worried and arrive. She couldn't have Malik come, especially not now. After it was sent, she brought her legs under her and sat back on her heels. Setting the phone aside she continued her uncharacteristic behavior by undoing the tie in her messy bun and allowing her hair to water fall against her back. It was messy, wavy in some areas, and appeared as a more exotic version of bed-head.

Yami viewed this and sat forward, keeping his back straight. Trailing his eyes from the ends of the locks to the top he watched in utter silence and Isis ran her fingers through it. Slowly her head turned, fingers inappropriately placed against her scalp, and gave Yami a look that rivaled any he had seen. She blinked languidly in a come-hither fashion and as quickly as he view it, it was gone. Isis once more sat before the fire Indian style. The buzz of her phone showed a returned message from Malik that didn't need to be responded to.

"Your brother fairs well?"

"Mmhm." Her response seem distracted for the moment. "His power is out as well, but he has plenty of company to keep him entertained." Or out of her hair. "And of Yugi and Grandpa?"

"Good. Yugi used the generator to make sure Grandpa's room has heat and sought to making sure he stays warm."

"He was not fearful of your departure?"

"I left a note in my absence."

This caused Isis toes to twitch and once more her body unfolded, laying out straight for all to see. She laid upon her back, hands placed by her head, hair fanned out in an interesting manner. "He will worry."

"He can contact you if need be." Yami swallowed the lump in his throat as her shirt rose higher and her breast revealed themselves to being free. Her hips shifted and he watched the caramel skin slide across the action. His hands came to rest on his knees in a futile attempt of control but it fizzled out quickly when her eyes locked with his, hazy in thoughts he needed to hear.

Her lips formed in a way he knew what would be said and his undoing was eminent. "_FarAon_..."

Before he could stop himself he was upon her. Grabbing her wrists and replacing them with force down into the rug they once sat upon in harmony, now the battlegrounds of their inner war.

"Why must you test me?" His voice was low, deeper than she could remember and she made sure he saw the chills it caused.

Her hands were pressed against her fanned out hair and his body straddled her own. He was too close and he knew it. His eyes told of a duel that would end with one victor. "I do not test." Isis was not going to lie to him nor was she going to act timid. She had not wanted to play this game yet she found his arrival included game pieces and a board. The rules were long since lost.

"You tease me Isis." It was deeper now, tinged in something not quite there but close enough for her.

"Teasing concludes in emptiness while I promise a fulfilled experience." The woman bit her lip at the smoldering gaze Yami was now giving her. The bullion had long since left and only melting ruby, hardening around his pupil remained. When he shifted, it wasn't the only item going from fluid to rock. Instinctively her legs shifted and her legs wrapped gently around his waist. Gently she angulated.

"Mh!" That little taste of what she offered knocked Yami back a step and he panted softly in an attempt to reign in his self-control. Then she did it again. Fire shot across his skin and he knew Isis could see the flames; they began their slow feed from the fireplace across his skin. This visual offered her more confidence. Locking herself around his midsection she rolled harder and he could feel the warmth she was radiating press against his coals. "Dammit Isis..." Yami clenched his eyes closed and willed away the burning desire that was threatening to overtake him. This...this was something that couldn't happen; didn't need to happen. Shutting off his sense of sight only heightened the sensations the woman created down below. Slowly his lids slid across his eyes; he couldn't breathe nor could he think with the view of her below him.

Isis' lower body was slightly elevated and winding unabashedly into him. Her shirt had slid down her toned body and the view of her stomach flexing and waving caused his mouth to go dry. Her hands were fisting and relaxing repeatedly while her eyes sat half-mast, blurry with lust and shining from internal fire. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip and nibbled expectantly. "Atem..." It was more of a warning than a moan and he heard it loud and clear. Against his desires he removed her from around him and scooted back away from her.

Yet Isis intended to finish what she started. She sat up and crouched down like a beautifully dangerous jaguar. She threw back her long black hair and crawled towards the cowering king. Yami was only able to go so far before the fireplace came in his path. Looking from the flames to the woman he knew he'd be burned one way that evening. True to his thoughts Isis edged towards him. She crept over his body and in an almost hypnotized manner he melted back under her fiery gaze. She stood above him on all fours; standing above her slain prey.

"Atem..." The tone came again. The body of a goddess descended slowly, in a calculated manner upon his body. The blue hues were as hard as sapphires and even more beautiful in the golden light; naughty nonetheless. They never left his eyes as her lips placed a gentle kiss to his neck. Yami shivered and she repeated the action drawing the same response. "Atem..."

"Isis..." He swallowed thickly when he responded to the Siren's calls. He could feel her lips curve against his skin before the tip of her wet muscle was drug from his jaw to ear. There she placed his lobe between her teeth and tugged, licking the flesh in apology for the teeth marks left behind. "Ah-Isis..." He couldn't withhold his impulses for much longer and she knew this.

In a sensual rhythm Isis' body responded to his and carefully moved. In snake like patters her thighs implored his hips, her breast smoothed against his chest, her calve wrapped around his shins. She was everywhere; like ivy on columns or even snakes in the sands. She left trails in her wake that caused Yami's breath to harden in his lungs. He shivered when her fingertips trailed down the sides of his chest before resting on the clasp of his jeans. Rather than travel further South she headed back North, dragging her nails across his abs before scaling them higher to where his nipples were lightly brushed.

He hissed quietly and his back arched hard, rubbing her sinful movements harder into him. "Ah-Enough!" Grabbing her arms he rolled them over to where he could pin her down. "Tease me no further." Yami was surprised at how deep and starved his tone was.

"_FarAon_..." The title was spoke with such lust and assurance, the King of Games admitted defeat in this battle.

Yami was upon her; lips, teeth, tongue. It was all upon her, tasting her, bruising her, devouring her. His mouth was greedy and thirsty beyond comparison; her tongue joined his in quenching that need. His lips aggressively took what had been dangled before him and she finally allowed him his prize. Or at least a piece of it. He pulled her up, never breaking the tongue torching taste, and pressed his body hard against her. Sitting Indian style her forced her thighs wide and pressed his hardness against her core. A soft moan wafted through her lips and he devoured it.

His hands wrung her shirt in tight bunches, raising the material high; he needed something to hold onto. He was losing himself, spiraling down and he wasn't sure what the bottom held. Tangible ties were clung to till the point he felt fabric give way. Looking down he found a prominent tear in Isis' shirt and he worried he had ruined something cherished. However rather than even investigate the issue she hovered her lips over his and reached down, removing the shirt sexily. She set it beside them and Yami looked down to find a topless women in his lap. Rather than weigh the situation in his mind he reached down and removed the cashmere from his body.

Isis' eyes locked to the rippling golden flesh, gliding over lean physique and blushed despite her once forward confidence. Something about Yami nearly naked still caused an abashed feeling. She felt as his strong hands braced her back, pressing their bare chests together and went back to ravishing her lips. Their body rubbed against one another and their breath rasped from their lips. Finally they pulled back, resting their foreheads against one another's, asking questions and giving answers in their eyes.

Palm flat against golden flesh, the woman forced the Egyptian onto his back. She leaned forward and ghosted her lips across his chest, lapping at his flesh all the while. She and the clasp of his pants were reunited and this time she allowed a longer visit. Isis undid the pants and began pulling down in a slow manner. Much to her amusement and finally fed curiosity, she found no boxers. Glancing up at Yami he offered a sexy smirk that had her face flaming in return. She got the pants off and when she reached the feet she had his socks accompany the pants. Setting them aside with the shirts she stood and shimmied out of her pajama bottoms. Looking down she found a cheeky look given by Yami and Isis blushed further: she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Coming back down to Yami, Isis leaned forward on her knees and nuzzled the ex-Pharaoh's thoroughly aroused member. A deep rumble of appreciation vibrated across his chest before it was followed by a bit off moan when the tip of her tongue coated his length from balls to tip. Reaching the top she placed it between her lips and gave it a small suck as she threw her hair back over her shoulder. It tickled across his right thigh and his foot twitched. Isis sucked neutrally on the flesh while her fingers fondled his sac. He sat up on his elbows and watched in sexual bliss as she paid homage to his penis. He smoothed her hair back and ran his hands across her back in praise.

The attention was hard sucks with fast rubs from her hand but would then change to romantic gestures of her lips and tongue. At this rate he knew he wouldn't last so he tugged lightly on her hair to get her up. A slutty moan was given in response and she looked up at him with dark hazy eyes, lips coated in pre-come with the tip of his dick still against her lips. The sight had him reconsider his plans and he forced her head back down to finish. With much fervor Isis sucked and deep-throat Yami till she felt his juices wash down her throat. His choked off moan accompanied with the harsh pull to her hair made her core leak more than before. She needed him now.

Climbing back into his lap she dominated the kiss till his senses returned. Immediately the spirit forced her mouth to do his bidding and the taste of his release aided him on. His hand trailed down around her thigh and rubbed her expertly. "Ah, ah." She bit her lip, biting his in turn, and forced him back on the rug. Scooting down she grinded sexily into him. "You may tease Atem, but I do not," Isis barely got out as her movements dug in deeper.

Yami's hands rested on her thighs and a smirk slid across his face, "Though you tease me no-AH!" The words were taken away as wet tight heat surround his shaft in a swift motion leaving them both breathless. He hadn't even realized his eyes closed till the darkness wasn't welcomed. He needed to see Isis. Peering open he found her, mouth agape, chest heaving, and hair tousled. Her skin flushed ocher in the firelight and her eyes were dusted in topaz. She was beautiful.

Isis gazed down at Yami and gave a small unreadable smile. She then angulated forward, making a show of her gypsy like control and performance. His head thudded back against the floor and watched her display, groaned quietly. She continued on before bracing her hands against his shoulders to better ensure a pleasurable ride. Her hips snapped back and forth and circled in ways he didn't know she was capable of. Isis was a sex goddess and his toes were curling from her traverse perversion.

On a whim he reached up and ran his hands along her breasts, stomach, and thighs. Across her back and buttocks. The sensual sensations caused her motions to become desperate till the point Yami could no longer touch Isis but hold onto her wild hips for dear life. "Dammit Isis!" He groaned deep in his throat. Involuntarily his hips thrust forward and aided her bouncing body. He knew he was going to come and come hard at that.

With this knowledge he sat up and kissed her hungrily as he eased her onto her back. There he braced her thighs and took her hard and fast. Yami was focused on the heavy tingle below his navel and it grew in intensity the more Isis thrashed, crying out and digging her heels into his lower back and bottom. His undoing was when he witnessed Isis touch herself in a frantic fashion. Pulling out he growled acutely as he released all over her belly and thighs. His left hand kept him knelt as he caught his breath, still lazily jacking off. After he caught his breath he found Isis to be satisfied but not fully there.

He frowned at the fact she didn't come but a glint showed in his eyes at making that happen. Pressing his lips to her chin in mock-kiss he trailed them down and suckled on her goose bump ridden nipples. She shivered against him as the other was massaged. Farther down he went until he reached his own release. In a show of perversion and narcissism he lapped it up, causing her cheeks to shadow red. He even went further tasting himself along his thighs. The look Yami gave her showed there were many perverse things the young ex-king was capable of and more than willing to do.

Eyeing the junction between her legs he eyed it with appreciation and hunger. Instinctively Isis' thighs began to close on their own and Yami braced her knees apart. Without giving her another opportunity to shy away he dove in, tasting her with much enjoyment. She was sweet and mixed with his own heady spunk he knew he was dizzy from the taste. Quietly she mewled as he made love to her with his tongue. She wasn't sure how he knew what exactly to do, but his techniques were making her thighs tremble along with her vocal cords with whimpers. His tongue wriggled within before exiting to lap at her clit and suck it between his moist lips.

"AH-ATEM! RA!" Isis threw her hand up and braced the couch when he locked his hands around her thighs, pressed her wetness hard and inescapable against his mouth. His head rotated with his efforts and she could feel them tickling pleasure throughout her body. These tickles became lightning bolts; a thunder storm was brewing between her thighs and rain was inevitable. A stray fingers scratched along her inner thigh and it was her undoing. She cried out and allowed herself to flow into the awaiting mouth.

The Egyptian licked his lips thoughtfully and already missed the taste of the nectar turning the taste in his mouth from overbearing to mild. Looking down he found Isis shaking on the rug. Her back faced him and he found carpet burn. His fingers grazed it and she shook harder, attempting to take control over her body from the violent orgasm. He retracted his hand and shifted away from her, settling on his back, head facing the fire. He watched the shadows dance across the ceiling and listened to the crackle of the embers.

Soon after Isis' face came into view and her hair curtained a kiss from the rest of the room. "This cannot happen again."

Isis smiled in return, "You are a man with needs Atem, as I a woman with her own. Do not fear what will come of this, but embrace what we have now." She offered another kiss and lay beside him. The warmth of the fireplace against her cooling skin felt nice.

Yami took this into account. After their first encounter during the movie viewing many months back, it had been hard to keep his hands off of her. After some time he had decided to abstain from touching her and to simply focus on expanding their relationship mentally and emotionally. Yet, it seemed Isis was not satisfied with that alone and after what had just happened, he didn't think he minded. She knew this wasn't all about sex and that was a relief for him.

"Atem, your thoughts are strident compared to the storm."

Chuckling he rolled over and kissed her softly before transferring his feelings into a thorough kiss. "Allow me to return the silence."

Cuddling together the two listened to the crackle and hiss of the fire as the storm outside raged on.

PLEASE READ:

This was a little something I felt like writing. I apologize for being MIA on my other fics and are working on them. School has been busy and I haven't had that much time to finish everything but this. I hope you enjoyed this little gift and yes, this is a sort of sequel/companion fic to _Servie Me_. If you didn't read it, you don't have too. But I'd love if you did and posted a review. (All smiles) I believe we need more _Avishipping_ just as much as _Trustshipping_. I hope you all liked this! All typos will be fixed later!

Arabic Words:

Umm - Mother

FarAon - Pharaoh

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
